


Little Nightmares: Six Plus

by runawayraincoat, Zoloto



Series: Little Nightmares: Six Plus [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Little Nightmares II (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Family Fluff, Five has 0 personality, Five is Nonbinary, Fluff and Angst, Follows the main story, Gen, Inspired By Little Nightmares, Lil is just a little baby, Little Nightmares II, What-If, based on a comic, i am inconsistent, little nightmares - Freeform, there's a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayraincoat/pseuds/runawayraincoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoloto/pseuds/Zoloto
Summary: What if Six had woken up kids on her way through the Prison? What if the janitor had almost caught them? What if they came with her?
Relationships: Mono & Everyone, Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Platonic), Six & Everyone, Six/Fem (Platonic)
Series: Little Nightmares: Six Plus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Little Nightmares: Six Plus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you for reading. It means a lot! Second of all, don't expect consistent updates- I run on diet Dr. Pepper.

Usually, it was quite quiet during the night times in The Maw. Kids curled up in beds, guests snoozing, and workers all simultaneously resting in their respective rooms. Something was off out this particular day, though. A small girl that looked about the age of 12 shuffled into the bedroom of her sleeping peers, grunting softly under the weight of the heavy door that was supposed to keep little delinquents such as herself from entering. She was special, though, right? That's why she is our protagonist. And with every protagonist, comes an antagonist. Another door slides open, the light from the other room shining onto every crease and corner of whatever was near the opening. And in the doorway, was a large, long-armed creature. 

Six breathes sharply, fists balling up and knees falling to a crouch as whatever that thing that had just entered feels around on the floor, bumping into objects, and ultimately, children's beds. Six quietly crawls under one of the beds he had just ran into, hands scraping against the wood. Hissing silently in pain , she examines her knuckles to find several splinters. Cussing internally, she pushes the discomfort aside and continues through the room.

The creature exits.

Just as the yellow-coated girl was about to leave, the familiar sound of a candle wick being lit stopped her dead in her tracks. Six's mind raced with thoughts, hadn't that thing left? And even if it didn't, it seemed almost too blind to have used a candle correctly. Breath going cold and muscles tensing, Six looks over her shoulder to see a pair of blue eyes staring back. And they were full of fear. In terror, the girl lets out a yelp that was quickly cut short by a hand that was slapped over it. There, standing, was another girl. Long brown hair her most noticeable feature, She was holding the blue-eyed one in a tight embrace with one hand pressed tightly over her mouth, muffling her cries. Six's eyes were  
wide themselves. She slowly presses a finger to her lips, in a shushing manner, and immediate after almost ironically, there was yet another shuffle and a high pitched voice erupting from the darkness that consumed the other side of the room. "What are you guys' doing?" it called out in a whisper tone, the sound of the blanket audibly making a ruffle as whoever was in the darkness sat up. Light suddenly blinding Six as a lamp was turned on, She gets a clear view of the holder of the voice. A person with short stringy black hair. Hm. Was Six one to only notice people's hair colors? She thinks to herself, before the black haired person looks to the child being held captive, and the captor. Six swore she saw their face go pale, before an angry glare formed. The brown haired girl timidly let go of blue-eyes, who breathed in deeply once she was able. Who were these people? More importantly- Why was Six sticking around to find out? Feet slowly tracing backward, their ruckus had finally alerted a worker who burst in. Heart beginning to race and palms starting to sweat, Six shouting something she'd soon regret. 

"Run!" Her voice boomed. Within a second, there were 4 people on her tail. Whatever was behind them croaked in disdain, Its footsteps following the lot of them in suit. Six breathes harshly, her underneck burning with sensation and her blood rushing with adrenaline. Hopping up onto a grate, she climbs faster than she ever had in her life. Continuing, she gets a glace behind herself, unpleasantly finding that the 3, and the small curled up boy latched to the Black haired one's back, were still following after her. 

“Nngh...”  
Nothing about this seemed like a good idea. She had to make a choice; either make a run for it, or get lost in the fray. But today was not the day she'd get caught- nor tomorrow or the next. Making a leap for the shelf, she dashes for the following and into the vent. Whatever was following them could do so no longer, and that relieved her. One thing she DID need to worry about, though, was the fact she now had 4 more companions to join her on her journey. Lovely.


End file.
